


Insatiable

by Averrichi (orphan_account)



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Abuse, Affairs, Bondage, Coercion, Dubious Consent, Hiatus, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Resistance, Rewrite, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Threats, To Be Continued, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Averrichi
Summary: A collection of Ghiralink oneshots written from some of pinkheichou's darkfic prompts on tumblr.





	1. Resistance

**Author's Note:**

> Well, fuck.
> 
> I told myself so many times that I was going to try and get away from all of the shit that comes with this ship, or at least stop writing the unhealthy relationship portion of this ship, but then I saw these prompts and I just HAD to write more.

**Prompt: #1**

**"Don't resist, it's no use."**

 

* * *

 

 

It had been a mistake. Link didn't mean to resist, truthfully. He really didn't. 

But that was in the past, water under the bridge and he was paying the price for it now.

The former hero lay face down, naked, bruised and battered on the cold dark floor. It hurt to move, so he laid there as limp as he could. Ghirahim's hands rested with a harsh grip on the bindings on his wrists, and the other served as a warning. 

"Don't resist, it's no use."

Ghirahim breathed onto the nape of his neck in a hushed voice, as if he didn't want others to hear. But it wasn't like the volume of his voice mattered anyways. It was just Link and Ghirahim, alone. Like always. There was never going to be anyone rushing to his aid. Ghirahim made sure of that a long time ago. 

No, the volume of his voice was just another threatening gesture. 

And it worked.

The chills that ran his way up his back did nothing but have the demon lord tug on his bound wrists even harder, hiking them further up in the air, chasing his shoulders to burn from the unnatural stretch. 

Another loud sob wracked its way through Link's body before he could stop it. Then, Ghirahim's heel was pressing into broken ribs, only making the screaming continue. 

'Please stop.' Link mouthed, unable to find the air to make the words speak. 

Eventually the pressure lightened up, but the foot still rested right where it was, ready to deliver punishment again. Tears stained Link's face, and made small puddles on the floor below, only making it even colder in the end. 

Ghirahim unforgivingly dropped his wrists from their position in the air, causing everything to shift, eliciting another small whimper from Link's lips.

The demon lord then sat on the cold floor, careful to avoid the blood smear from earlier. First, his hands went out to grab the smaller man's upper arms, and helped him to sit up. His gloved hands then went to his wrists, but Link flinched away from the touch, before cautiously sitting normally again. He let Ghirahin undo the bindings around his wrists, and wiped away the blood and sweat with a warm wet cloth, taking care not to aggravate the injuries. 

The taller man slowly brought an ungloved hand to cup his pets tearstained cheeks, but not before drying his eyes. He moved the boy's bangs from his forehead, and pressed a gentle kiss to the skin. 

"Are you going to behave now?" Ghirahim whispered, rocking the teen slightly in his arms. The only response he got was a small shudder, and a quick nod before Link buried his face into the crook of his neck and sobbed. His smaller hands fisted the tight white fabric against Ghirahim's muscled chest, almost to the point of ripping, but Ghirahim never commented on it. With a snap, the demon lord summoned a healing potion and pressed the bottle to the blond's lips, and he hesitantly drank it. 

His master's free hand petted the shoulder length hair, as he continued to shower the younger man in kisses and sweet nothings. 

"Skychild, I really don't want to hurt you. But days like this, when you're bad, I have no choice." Ghirahim tightened his hold on the former hero. "Do you understand, love?"

"Yes, master."

Ghirahim tilted Link's head up to face him. He gave his Skychild a passionate kiss to the lips for the proper response. 

Link silently swore to himself not to make a mistake again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt #6**

**"I am the only one who can keep you sane."**

 

* * *

 

 

They had a new little thing going on.

With all honesty, Link had no idea what to call this clusterfuck he'd gotten himself into. It would probably be the end of him if someone were to discover their secret.

_The Goddess' chosen hero and the Demon King's sword? A thing? Outrageous!_

But there was evidence left in their wake.

The hickies, the bruises, bites and scratches were definitely present. The days of waking up in a tangle of limbs, in Ghirahim's bed in the early morning hours, and the extra measures to ensure nothing was fishy . . .

Those all said otherwise.

In other words, yes. They were a thing. 

They didn't love each other. There was absolutely no way they could ever love each other. It just wasn't their dynamic. Their relationship wasn't even romantic, or anything out of the cheesy novels that teenage girls would want to read. It was just former enemies engaging in a compromise to get what they both want, and then some. Yet, that didn't mean there wasn't any feelings towards the other. 

Link would be lying if he said he didn't worry occasionally abut his partner. The same would go for Ghirahim. 

Both of them were currently laying naked in Ghirahim's king size bed, with only the red silk sheets covering them. Ghirahim had yet to wake up for the morning, and Link not wanting to wake him, just laid there thinking for a while. His back was turned towards the demon lord, facing the wall on the other side of the room. 

He'd been awake for a while, over thinking everything. Eventually, they were going to be caught. This entire thing was just wrong, but to Link, it was worth it. His relationship with Zelda had already been stressed, and if she found out she'd be so disappointed. His 'friendship' with the girl would end faster than he would be able to explain himself. 

Link gripped the red pillow case tighter, and willed himself not to let tears fall to no avail. a small shudder ran through his body, and quiet sob escaped his lips. He closed his eyes tightly in and attempt to stop the tears once more. 

Ghirahim woke up to the sound of Link trying not to cry. He let out a quiet sigh and rolled over to run a comforting hand through Link's fluffy hair.

"Is everything alright?" 

Link turned onto his right side and looked toward the demon lord. Ghirahim wiped his tears away. Link responded by taking a finger and gently moving Ghirahim's hair out of his face. Once done, he cupped the right side for a second, letting his hand linger. Ghirahim cupped his hand over Link's. 

"Yeah. I was just thinking about things." Link whispered softly. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"Not at all," Ghirahim lied, moving his hand off of Link's. Link knew he was lying, but said nothing. The demon scooted closer and unexpectedly wrapped his arms around Link. The blond attempted to fight his way out of the forced hug by pressing with all of his strength against Ghirahim's bare muscled chest, but he held firm. Link settled for keeping his arms against his chest. Ghirahim easily rested his chin on top of Link's head. With Link's height, he was short enough to be tucked into Ghirahim's embrace without any issue. "Shush, just go to sleep Skychild. It's way too early for you to be awake."

Comfortable in his partner's warm embrace, Link closed his eyes and let sleep welcome him into its own arms. 

Hours later, the two of them had woken up in a tangle of limbs. Link attempted to get out of bed for the morning, only to be dragged back onto Ghirahim's lap with a gasp. The platinum haired demon was sitting against the headboard with Link straddling his hips. Ghirahim leaned in for a kiss, but before their lips could touch, Ghirahim was stopped by a finger. Link pushed his back by the shoulders. 

"I  _do_ have somewhere to be today. You know that right?" Link whispered, against his partner's lips, not quite enough to kiss.

Ghirahim growled impatiently before smashing his own lips against his younger partner's, quickly muffling the cry that came with it. He grabbed Link by the hip and with the other pinned his wrists. Link let out a little squeak when he was lifted and rolled over so that he was pinned below, switching the position. Ghirahim tied his wrists to the headboard, but let his warm hands linger in their face holding Link's wrists. The former hero let out a small whine when the warmth left, but eagerly leaned into the touch when I moved to cup his cheek. The taller man lowered himself down to the Hylian's ear to speak with a husky voice. "That can wait." 

•

As much as Link enjoyed the morning and the attention he'd received from Ghirahim, it wasn't worth being late and enduring the wrath of Zelda, who had from the beginning made it clear how important I was to be on time and already told him off for it. 

The marks Ghirahim had smugly left behind were  _way_ too far up just neck, and dark enough that he couldn't hide them with the little amount of makeup in the container thrown at him this morning. Along with it, there was a hickey on his wrist causing Link to wear his bracers to at least cover them up somewhere. Too bad he didn't think everything through a little bit more. 

"Link!" Pipit waved him over, acting with the same brotherly tone he'd always given Link over the years. "Has it really been a year? You look so different from last time, in a good way of course."

Link pulled the man into a hug, patting his back before pling away. "Pip, it's good to see you again."

When they both pulled away, Pipit looked Link over and got a full view of how ridiculous he looked. With a chuckle, he said, "Hey, what's with the outfit? If you don't mind me asking."

"Ha, well um . . . you never know if you're going to need some equipment to help y'know?" Link scratched the back of his neck. 

"Bud, then where's the rest of it?"

_Fuck. Link never grabbed his sword and baldric or even the pouches. Godess, he was such an idiot._

"I guess I left it at home . . . See, I was running late and I-uh . . . uh I forgot to grab them?"

Pipit frowned. "Huh. Well, I guess it can happen to the best of us, I'd just never peg you down to be the one it'd happen to. Look, I gotta go, I'll see you later bud. Hey! Make sure you go find Zelda! She's been looking for you."

They waved goodbye to each other, and Link continued on to find his old childhood friend. 

_Everything soon went to hell._

Link didn't even understand how the interaction between him and Zelda ended up going as far as it did. 

She was talking about breaking up with Groose and how her feelings for him just weren't the same as they were for Link. 

She wanted him. No,  _Hylia_ wanted him. The goddess wanted her chosen hero back. 

And Link didn't want her. Not after everything that happened. 

They were barely friends anymore, and besides he was in a relationship of sorts with Ghirahim. He was  _happy_ without her. 

Suddenly, her lips were against his own, and Link just panicked and pushed her away. 

_It just wasn't right._

She quickly walked back up to the blonde teen, and brushed a finger gently over the marks that she finally noticed on his neck. "Link? What are these?"

Quickly there were hands on his shoulders pushing— no pulling him away. They were far too strong to be a woman's and instantly Link knew everything was going to get worse. Ghirahim. 

"Link?! What the hell?  _He should be dead!"_

Ghirahim's hand was situated firmly on Link's shoulder with a firm grip. The other hand grabbed Link's chin, their lips slammed together in a show of possession. The demon shamelessly let his freakishly long tongue invade the blonde's mouth until Link pulled away with a hard gag from the sudden intrusion. Right now, the demon lord could care less about being gentle.  _Link was his  and nobody else was going to touch him. Not even the goddess incarnate._

"Ah, spirit maiden, I firmly believe it would be in your best interest not to touch things that don't belong to you." Ghirahim said with a smirk and a lick of his lips. With a snap he reported back behind Link, holding him up by his shoulders pressed against the demon's muscle chest. 

"He doesn't belong to you." Zelda frowned. "Link? I need you to explain why he isn't dead. You were supposed to kill him with the Demon King. He's our  _enemy."_

The words were just stuck in his throat  jot quick enough. "Zelda, I—"

"Shush," Link was silenced by Ghirahim's hand over his mouth. "I was almost as dead as Demise at the end of the final battle, no thanks to you. I found him in the forest, alone. We both benefitted from each other, and it progressed from there, but Zelda there is a part that you don't understand. Even though this is mutual, Link so much as gave himself to me, body, mind, and soul. As far as I'm concerned, he  _does_ belong to me."

Zelda was skeptical, and stepped forward in an attempt to pull Link away from Ghirahim. "Is this true?"

Link didn't make eye contact. 

Zelda just shook her head and turned the other way. "I'm sorry Link. I just can't be around you anymore if that's how it is."

The spirit maiden left in a hurry. 

Ghirahim twisted Link away to face him, and just held him as he willingly pressed his face into his lover's chest. 

"Who gave you any right to decide things for me? I certainly don't remember giving you any." Link hissed. 

The grip that went to his chin was enough to bruise. "I don't think you understand. You're mine. You need me."

"Why?" Link whispered, but he already knew the answer.

"I am the only one who can keep you sane." 

The hand on his chin released it's grip and gently ran a gloved finger over a section of unblemished skin. Link leaned his head away, letting Ghirahim have more access to his neck. The demon quickly bite a mark with his sharp teeth, leaving Link with a grimace from the pain. The taller man licked away the blood with a smirk, not caring about the smear on his lips.

"Good boy."

 


End file.
